The Mahora Chronicles
by YukiUramsiri
Summary: What would happen if the girls at Mahora Academy were allowed to form romantic relationships with the teachers without getting in trouble? What if Negi found a match of his own? This will tell the story of what it would be like to have a whole new plot to Negima.
1. Chapter 1

**8:30 AM, near Mahora Academy**

* * *

It was the morning of the first day of school for **Mahora Academy, an all-girls school.** The students were running to school, as usual, trying to beat the first bell for class.

"Hurry up, Konoka, or we're going to be late!" **Asuna Kagurazaka** was in her third year of Middle School, along with her friend, **Konoka Konoe**, the granddaughter of the dean.

"I'm not as fast as you, Asuna!" She tried to catch up to Asuna on foot. She looked to her right to see a teenage boy running faster than all the girls towards Mahora.

"Do you see that, Asuna? That man… does he belong here?" Asuna turned her head to look at her dumbfounded friend.

"I thought you would know, Konoka! You are the dean's granddaughter, after all!" They made it to the first step up to the school. They started to climb their way up, when they saw another man.

"Now that's not normal, Asuna… all these men!" She furiously shook her head, trying to get the men out of her mind.

"Just wait till we see Professor Takahata! He'll be our homeroom teacher for sure!" Asuna entered the building, Konoka soon after. They ran to their homeroom, class 3-A.

* * *

**Mahora Academy, Room 3-A.**

* * *

"We made it, Asuna!" Everyone in the room was bustling with energy, talking to each other, or running around the room in excitement.

Everyone in the room sat down when they heard the first bell. A 10-year old boy walked in the room. He was shorter than most of the students.

"Hello everyone. I'll be your new homeroom teacher, **Negi Springfield.**" He wrote the kanji for his name on the board. "I specialize in mag- I mean, English." He stuttered. Asuna was annoyed at why someone else was there instead of Professor Takahata.

"Where's Professor Takahata, you brat!?" She stood up and fussed. Negi flinched, but then smiled at her.

"I have replaced him for the time being." Everyone was shocked at his response. Him, replacing Professor Takahata?

"Now everyone, please turn your English textbooks to page 7." Negi opened his book and began reading until the door slammed open. A man about the size of an adult walked into the room and glanced around the room.

"Class 3-A, eh? I swear, making me examine all the classes is a bother. I mean, just because I don't have classes 'till next period doesn't mean the dean can boss me around." The man glanced out the window at the passersby's.

"And who are you, exactly?" Negi set his book down on the podium and walked over to the man.

"So it's you again, Springfield. Don't recognize a familiar face from afar nor up close, do you?" He turned his head and smiled. Negi quickly grabbed his staff, but then realized that he was in front of other people.

"I thought you weren't allowed to move from Wales?" Negi implied. "Your parents must be worried sick." All the students stared at Negi.

"They've been dead for as long as I can remember, kid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to teach Geometry to your homeroom next period." He got the attention of Evangeline A.K McDowell, who was sitting in the back.

"**Chachamaru**, do not let him leave." Evangeline got up and went over to the man while Chachamaru guarded the door. "Tell me why you are here, boy."

"I got my degree in teaching. Have a problem with that?" Just then, **Professor Takahata** opened the door.

"Now now, you shouldn't be so harsh, Eva. The dean specially requested for him to teach everyone next period." Evangeline went back to her seat and grumbled to herself.

"You should also know, girls, that the dean wanted me to tell you that he **will** permit the students to go out with a few of the teachers. Negi and Mister… uh…"

"**Signus.**" The man muttered to Takahata.

"…Signus will be counted in this, as well as 3 other teachers. **Nothing** can happen around campus unless it is **after school**. That means no romantic affection until classes are over." The girls stared at Negi and Signus.

"So you're implying that something happened and the dean changed his mind about that rule." Yue glanced at Professor Takahata.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'changed his mind'. It took a lot of decision making and approval for that to happen. You girls should be excited about that change." Professor Takahata walked out of the room and shut the door. The girls started muttering to each other.

"Now, I assure you that nothing bad will happen in this process. It's all a matter of accepting each other's feelings." Signus bowed formally and tried to exit, but Chachamaru was still in his way.

"Master ordered me not to let you leave this room. I cannot disobey." He sighed.

"Let him go. I have no use for him now." Chachamaru moved out of the way and let him pass out of the room.

"Back to English, girls." Negi opened his textbook back up and read again, while most of the girls either fell deep in thought or were talking to each other silently. "…Girls?"

"I still can't believe grandfather would do that, Asuna… he knows that everyone here is only 13 or 14 years old!" Konoka put her head on the desk.

"Cheer up, Konoka! Maybe you can snag a boy for your own. Then you wouldn't have to go to those arranged meetings anymore!" Asuna tried to reassure her friend.

"I guess you're right, Asuna… there is no reason to be so upset over this!" She lifted her head off of the desk and smiled.

"That's the Konoka I know! Now, just wait until you find one that you want." The bell for the next period rang and everyone closed their textbooks.


	2. Chapter 1-5 : Bio of Signus

_Name: Signus (last name unknown)_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Race: Half-Vampire**_

_**Height: 173 cm **_

_**Weight: 150.3 lb **_

_**Personality: straightforward, arrogant, flirty. (sometimes) **_

* * *

_ Grew up in Romania, later moved to Wales at the age of 9. He was then forced to attend college (since he was smarter and skipped some grades) for the next 6 years before he got his Bachelors Degree in Geometry at the early age of 15. He then learned that there indeed was such a thing called magic, and he wanted to __**prevent anyone from using magic for good nor evil**__. He decided to follow a specific 10-year old boy by the name of __**Negi Springfield**__ to Japan so he could stop him from using any magic. Once he got there, he found that __**Negi**__ was to be teaching at an all-girls school. Negi replaced Mr. Takahata for English, while Signus replaced the old geometry teacher in 3-D. _

_ Although he may __**seem**__ arrogant at first, once you get to know him, he's not that bad to hang around. He has a fear of Chupacabras, and is likely the opposite of __**Asuna Kagurazaka**__ in __**Negi's**__ class, 3-A. Girls have shown much interest in him, and will usually refer to him as the hottest teacher on campus. He usually has conflicts with his old rival and friend, __**Timmei Kururumori **__. He knows that __**Timmei **__can use magic, so he is also secretly after him as well._

_The girls seem to make it harder for him to stay on task and complete his duties. Most notably, 12 students from 3-A, which goes as follow;__** Fuka Narutaki, Fumika Narutaki, Kaede Nagase, Kazumi Asakura, Fei Ku, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Haruna Saotome, Akira Okochi, Yuuna Akashi, Makie Sasaki, Konoka Konoe, and Natsumi Murakami**__. 2 other students, __**Ako Izumi **__and __**Evangeline A.K McDowell**__ have shown interest in him as well, but do not show it much. They are what you call "secret admirers". _

* * *

_**Random Facts**_

_He often ends up coughing up the blood he consumes, as it is natural poison for him. He thinks that the blood he gets has garlic in it, but he is really allergic to blood. So forth, he has to find a way to be "a normalish vampire". _

_He fits in with the staff just fine and nobody has noticed his sharp two teeth yet. At least, he doesn't think so._

_He has purposely put his blood in the drinks of the staff, and some the students, notably __**Ako Izumi **__and, to __**Timmei's **__surprise, __**Asuna Kagurazaka.**_

_He refuses to talk with people he thinks is from the magic academy. __**Timmei is an exception.**_

_He has some of the same goals as __**Chao Lingshen. **__They have never talked to each other because of how busy they are with their tasks and duties. If they would talk to each other... that'd be bad._

_Even if the girls think he is experienced at love, he has never been on a date, nor had any romantic relationships with anyone._

_He fakes his Romanian accent. His parents were from England, and they kept their accents when they moved._

_He doesn't know a single word in Romanian. _


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright then, girls. Don't treat the next teacher like you did with me…" He walked out of the room and Signus came back in, wearing entirely different clothes, and had not-as-messy hair.

"Hello again. I'll be your Geometry teacher, Signus. Just Signus, nothing else. Since my name has no Kanji to it, I guess you'll just have to think of my name a different way… like the constellation Cygnus." He laughed.

"Because they're pronounced the same way." Yue got up and wrote the kanji for Cygnus on the board. "Like that. Cyg-nus." Yue sat back down and watched everyone stare at the board, dumbfounded.

"So, like, that dude's last name from ***** ******, right? Totally cool!" Haruna put her hands together and smiled.

"I guess you could think of it that way, too…" He wrote page numbers on the board. "Go to pages 12, 14, and 21 and do the first 8 questions on each of them, then turn them in. If any of you need help, just come up and ask." He stood back in front of the podium and started to sketch the room out of boredom.

The first student to come up to him was Ako Izumi.

"Um, Sensei… I don't understand this problem." She handed him her textbook and he flipped his piece of drawing paper over.

"You see, you have to multiply these two equations together and add them to the first equation." He wrote out the problem on the paper and did exactly what he explained. "Then you write it in the simplest form possible, rounding off all the decimals and making the fractions a whole number." He finished the problem and gave her the paper.

"Arigato, sensei." She sat back down and continued to work.

* * *

10 minutes before the bell

* * *

"Alright. That was just a review, this won't be taken for a grade." He looked at all of the students and grinned. "Your next teacher before lunch is one of those teachers… well, that doesn't have many friends at all. Be nice to him, and try not to scare him away." He chucked quietly to himself.

The bell for class rung and he walked out of the room. The next teacher that came in seemed flustered and out of place. He wore a black top hat and a black suit. "H-Hello, students…" He stuttered and took off his top hat. "I'm Timmei Kururumori, and I'll be teaching Biology." He started to take attendance.

"Aisaka Sayo-san?" Sayo raised her hand, and he marked her present. All of the students were confused.

"Sensei, nobody's seen Sayo for a long time." Kazumi spoke out.

"But she's right there, right in front of me!" He gestured towards her, but nobody saw her. They thought he was delusional.

"Do you need to go see the nurse, sensei…?" Nodoka looked at Timmei.

"No, no, I swear that I'm not delusional! I know that she's right there, right in front of me! I'm looking at her right now!" Everyone stared at Timmei until he finally gave up. "Maybe you can't see her, but I can…" He continued to take attendance and heard a knock at the door.

"Let me in. It's bad." It was Signus. Timmei went over to the door and let him in.

"Go on, spit it out. What's the matter?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"None of the students that are in my present class… are… well, present. They're not there." He stared at the ground.

"Maybe they went somewhere, to the store or something. Or maybe you went in one of the classrooms that have lunch a period early." Timmei laughed while Signus thought for a moment.  
"Oh, that's right. I don't have classes for the rest of the day." He sighed. "Whatever." He walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. Timmei just sighed and started class.

* * *

40 minutes later

* * *

The bell rung for lunch, and everyone went down to the lunchroom. Signus came back into the room after everyone was gone. "Have something to drink on you?"

"Yeah." He handed Signus a canteen full of a red liquid. "It's my own blood. Drink it while it's still fresh." He put his head down on the desk and sighed. "I barely got to teach anything today."

He opened the canteen and drank a tiny bit. All around his mouth was red. "I only did a review, so I guess it was okay. Nothing major happened or anything like that." He drank the rest of the blood in one full gulp and sat the canteen back on the desk.

"Are you sure that you won't get sick from drinking that much blood? I mean, you always throw it back up when you drink that much blood." He put the canteen back under the desk.

"I-I'm sure, don't worry about it. I'll go downstairs and ask someone down there for some food or something, okay?" He went out of the room again and cracked the door.

* * *

Downstairs

* * *

"Can't seem to find anybody with some spare food around. I guess I'll go buy something from the food stand before everyone starts crowding around it like usual." He went over to the food stand, where Satsuki Yotsuba and Chao Lingshen were both preparing the food, and serving some as well.

"Two spicy pork buns, please." He sat down on one of the chairs and waited for his order to be delivered. Chao handed both of the pork buns in a bag. "Arigato." Chao smiled at him, then went back to preparing food for the other customers.

"Alright… let's see…" He was out in the hall, leaning against the wall. "Ugh… what's this pain in my stomach?" He suddenly started to gag. Nobody was in the hall. He threw up blood on the floor in the hallway.

"Why does this always happen…?" He threw up more blood. He was covered in blood. "Now I look like a serial killer…" He slid down on the floor, on top of the blood. "I give up…"

Some of the students were walking down the hall and saw him in this state. They rushed to his side, thinking he was dead. "A-Are you okay, sensei!/ Are you alive!?"

"I'm fine… just go on about yo-" He threw up more blood again. The girls backed away in fear and started to panic. "…Just take me to the nurse's office."


End file.
